


【扉泉】榻下

by Yu_llll



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_llll/pseuds/Yu_llll
Summary: ·光着身子的千手扉间在花街遭遇____。·榻上有榻上的好、床底有床底的妙。
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, 扉泉 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	【扉泉】榻下

千手扉间安静的蛰伏在梁上，光着膀子，赤着脚，和下面的嫖客们唯一不同的是，他还剩了条底裤。

这都是为了任务。他又一次在心中默念，以安抚自己的薄面。

谁也不会提着刀蹲在梁上嫖娼，他不是来玩乐的。一个时辰之前，他所有的衣服被丢弃在红楼几十米外的角落里，浸湿滴水，不可能穿着它们踏进这儿跟踪。他只能舍弃了衣物，留下刀几个苦无，只身潜入楼落。

任务来的太巧。

地属内陆的火之国，近日来罕见的暴雨成灾，水势大到连千手族的粮仓都被没能幸免于难。他督促他那靠不住的族长大哥早日带着新谷回家时，还得痛苦地核算哪里能挤出一笔钱用来修葺各种受损的基建。雨势过大让不必要的委托几乎绝迹，必要的委托也因为这洪水难以推进，真的挤不出钱来，如果现在谁能给个来钱的任务、他绝不挑剔。

这天降的来钱任务，平时里都不需要他动手的简单，现在则因始终不见减退的大雨变得棘手起来。因为换谁在这样的天气里、都只会窝在自己防护重重的大宅里，而不是躲着妻子偷偷摸摸跑出去寻欢作乐。正常人都不会。

这次的目标确实不是正常人，千手蹲得有些腿麻，盯着目标那光亮的后脑壳，考虑着能不能直接丢个苦无了事。

门外听起来嘈杂不堪，乐音之声不断，祝酒之词不绝，一副人间好时节没有一丝天灾的萧索。寻常人看到这番景象都要忍不住骂几句路朱门酒肉臭，但千手扉间巴不得真是那样的情形。

已经是第七批巡查的武士经过香阁门前了，在一个时辰之内。不仅有佩刀的武士，不加压抑的查克拉他已经感知到了两位数，原本被雨水浸得冰凉的面上开始冒汗。

不应该，这太不寻常了。

千手缓缓地移了重心，把重量压在另一条腿上。他的目标不过是个富有的奸商，虽然家中雇佣了大量武士忍者，但是这次出门并没有带太多的随从。他已经干掉了好几个、除了门口站守的小厮应该没有守卫了才是，那么现在这些人是？

有什么大人物在这里吗？还是发生了什么大事？如果出事的只是他那无关紧要的目标，暴露之后能不能顺利脱逃？

将重心移回本来那条腿，他感受了一下自己潮湿的底裤，和毫无伪装的扮相，决定不冒险再等等机会。他有逃得掉的信心，但他没有暴露自己身份的勇气。以这幅样子。

第三回了。还要来吗。有这个精力在家稍微陪下妻子也不至于夫妻不和了。

白发千手压制着自己的气息，冷眼旁观，心中只有鄙夷。他实在看不惯这种人，决定让目标死在醉生梦里。不能怪他窝火，被迫光着身子吹着冷风看了两个时辰的秃头春宫，确实不是什么舒心的事情。香暖的春阁暖了嫖客暖不了他，此刻他只想伸一伸快没有知觉的腿。

大约是向来不吝啬祭拜神明的千手族人，分了些庇护给他们的二当家，中场休息了，目标带着他的小可儿进了里间的浴房。

千手扉间一下来了精神，可算让他等到了机会！换个地方伸伸腿的机会。

纵身跃下横梁，精壮的高个男人着地却似落燕，没发出一丝声响，只有脚边的浮尘贴着地面翻动。莫说门外的巡视们，就算现在在沐浴的是他大哥和他大哥那位挚友，也难以察觉，对于隐藏他十分自信。

他带着绝对的自信、可以舒展身体的怡情，一猫腰滑进春帐榻下。

这是个不错的伏击地点，不会惊动目标就可以取其性命，而且不用再吹过堂风。滑铲的动作利索干净，只有丝质的纱料被风带起，一个动作便从带着千手消失在春香暖阁中。如其所料滑至床底正中，地面的温度比高梁之上温和很多，甚至温暖地让他吐出了一直提在胸口的气，厚实的地毯包裹了他裸露的皮肤，悬空的后颈也垫上了柔软的靠垫，他像是被人温柔地佣进怀中，惬意的伸直了身体。

直到有什么带着温度的东西压上了他的胸膛，另一个冰冷刺骨的硬物抵住了他的咽喉。他瞬间惊起，却又被身上的东西狠狠压下，甚至攀上了他整个身体。而他甚至连拔刀的时间都没有。

他不敢妄动、只借助余光，看见一条白皙的手臂拥抱似地环过他的脖子，带着一把短刀抵在自己的门脉上，锋利得让那一寸皮肤感到了疼痛。

大意了。他收回余光，缓慢的转动眼球。

不知道是哪家的忍者。

屋内红烛幔帐本就光线暗淡，塌下更是昏暗到人眼无法识别，可忍者除外。

不知道会不会忌惮大哥。

他疯狂地运作大脑，寻找脱身的妙计。目光最终对上了来者的，而对方也在疯狂的打量着他。

那人似乎被他狂野的装扮惊到了，瞄了一眼他不着片缕的胸膛便迅速移开目光，面上似青似白瞪着他，眼神却好懂得狠。

【你是变态吗？千手扉间。】

对方漆黑的眼眸明晃晃地表露着语意，就差没直接写在脸上。

真他X的该死。是宇智波泉奈。

他早该想到了，这么大的巡查阵仗，不可能是什么普通角色。他自负是最顶尖的感知忍者，在密闭空间内警戒了两个时辰都没有发觉的角色。明明毫无声息，仅凭尘土扬起了片寸，便最好了杀机，这能是谁？

千手扉间有点绝望。哪怕全忍界都买他大哥面子这家伙也绝不会，今天的任务泡汤了。是的，原本担心的性命不必再多虑，因为宇智波泉奈不会在战场之外取千手扉间的性命。但是哪怕放弃自己的任务，也绝对会给千手扉间的任务添堵！

此时的千手扉间才刚成年，眼睛还没有被生活折磨得变成足够狭长，他翻了个大大的白眼，不做任何抵抗，一副逆来顺受的模样。大不了我不做了。

他想着族地里那堆泡的发芽的土豆谷米，心里一阵酸楚，又想起自己蹲守目标连续泡了几天雨水而发白脱皮的脚底。早知道还不如学习大哥敲敲门A上去，他开始后悔刚才没有直接甩把苦无。就算几乎赤裸着被一群武士忍者追赶，也好过被这个人看见！肯定会被耻笑一生。尚不成熟的千手越想越气，气血上涌面色红润，恶狠狠地瞪着身上与他完全不同的，衣物完整、脸色苍白的元凶。楼外角落里泡在水中的衣物跳出脑内，一瞬间激起了所有的懊恼，靠，我不完成任务，你也别想。

大概是眼神过于凶恶，压在颈部的利刃侧着刀背施力，血线顺着冷森的铁器立现。上方的人整个攀住他的身体，双腿勾着他的，按照关节的反方向开掰，痛得他大喘了一口。

【给我老实点。】阴险的宇智波眯着黑瞳，无声地警告他。

没有开写轮眼，是怕查克拉流动惊动外面的忍者吧。果然是在搜寻这个家伙，哪怕没有遇到这人也可以完美地给自己添堵，了不起。千手扉间决定了，等一下波巡查过来，就拉着他的老对头一起暴露，反正也没什么脸好丢了，一起送死去吧宇智波泉奈。

宇智波泉奈和千手扉间一样，足够了解自己的对手，见对方一幅英勇就义的无畏模样瞬间通晓其意。不能让这人得逞，他不能暴露，不能。片刻之间施加压力的手脚都收了力，虚虚地抵在不会产生痛觉的边缘。

然而身下的人却不理会他的示好，依旧皮死不死的翻着白眼，不肯给一个眼神交流。他到底要怎样啊，怎么会这么烦人？宇智波真的不想浪费力气在这种事情上，如果他能提前察觉来人是他老对手，他肯定提前走位，一个床底而已，你喜欢就让给你。现在这样压在一个赤裸的男人身上，他也不喜欢；这个男人还是千手扉间，他也觉得尴尬。

为什么总能在麻烦的任务里遇到这个麻烦的家伙，果然就是来给自己添堵的吧。撕杀多年的对手哪怕连个眼神都不曾交会，思绪也依旧在同一个频段。刀他不敢撤，万一对方反击他没把握再一次掌控局面，那么至少先下来吧？宇智波慢慢卸掉腿上的力，尽可能不碰到对方抽出自己的脚，在快要离开时却又重新被对方缠上。

他抬起头怒视，白发的忍者挑着眉回敬他。【你别想逃。】

耐心和理智像开水一样，在宇智波的颅内翻滚。软硬不吃的狗皮无赖！真觉得他宇智波泉奈不敢取你小命吗！就在他准备将短刀抵回血线之际，门外传来一阵窸窣的脚步与查克拉的流动。

【！】  
【！】

狭窄的床底没有多少空隙，身材娇小的宇智波更占优势。千手不过刚移开了目光就被狠狠地捂住了嘴，下手力度之大，感觉后脑都快被按进地板里。白发忍者没管晕眩的大脑，身体自发松开一直紧握在手中的武器，任凭金属制品掉落，又被厚重的地毯接住消除声响。空荡的双手绕过身上人腋下，环在背后随意的开始结印。

发不出声音，就用查克拉。  
速攻型的忍者，谁也不是反应迟钝的手残，瞬间交战的成败往往只在于谁的注意力更加专注。任务虽不难，但千手扉间丝毫没有怠慢，被宇智波压制之后更是绷紧了神经。所以在他第一个印还没有结成，那人移开了捂住他嘴巴的手，以一个韧带结构所能承受的极限动作，反手背过身体凭着感知抓紧了他其中一只手，肩部猛然发力将那只手扭转压制在主人的脸侧时，他甚至没来及感受酸痛，只是丈目结舌地想——不愧是泉奈。

他不是小气的男人，虽然不像他兄长那般热衷夸赞自己的对手，但这样的情况下他也忍不住想冒一句“漂亮”。他张开刚刚重获自由的嘴，话语还没有发出一气，又再一次，被堵住了唇舌。被对方用着自己的唇堵上了。

直到门口的脚步声渐远，千手扉间依然没有缓过神来，短时间内接连收到三次惊吓已让他大脑过载。战场上一样是瞬息万变的，所以并不是他不擅长应对突变，而是最后一击过于会心。

他完全屏住了呼吸，且忘记了已屏息多久，  
身上凉意消散像夏日正午的刨冰花瓣，气血一股脑拥挤在他晕眩的头颅骨之间，随而扩散至全身。思维越过他的中枢，开始自发怀念梁上清爽的温度和空旷的空间，等他夺回控制权时，发现原本被宇智波按着的手，以变成了回握对方的状态。

他想告诉对方，巡查早就走远了，也想问问对方什么时候可以结束，他已经憋不住气了。才想牵动嘴部的肌肉，就被唇边柔软的触感制止了，过渡的缺氧仿佛放大了晕眩  
，迷迷糊糊地合上了微长的嘴，如愿以偿地加深了接触。

他睁大眼盯着上方的人，原本紧闭双眼的人被这个小小的动作逼得纤眉紧凑，苍白的脸上也开始染色，晕散至耳颈，直到被宇智波的高领族服遮挡。或许是看到老对手一样的狼狈，千手扉间觉得好笑，才咧开嘴角就觉得舌尖一阵巨痛。

什…什么？！千手扉间再一次被惊吓到了，他在心里告诫自己，绝不要看小宇智波泉奈的卑鄙程度。这种事你都做的吗？！

舌头绝对已经出血了，口腔里都是血液的味道，和这个春香暖阁违和至极。而元凶还豁然睁开了泛红的双眼，剜了他一眼，又再度关闭。那不是写轮眼。明明是凶狠的眼神，却让千手内心充斥着愉悦，他找回了平缓的呼吸方式，甚至产生了少有雅兴，感受着对方的睫毛贴着自己脸颊颤动。

看你要怎么收场。

宇智波像是冬眠了一般，没有一丝动静连呼吸也轻不可闻，但他每一次吞咽口水时，对方都会散发出燃烧一样的温度。裤子都快被这人烘干了。到底是火属性的宇智波，体温高得像是什么可爱小动物，燎得他这个光膀子的都觉得热了。悬在对方背上的手，举得开始有点酸了，他缓慢的转动手腕，保持着和对方的距离来回移动，感觉着偶尔翘起的发尾、划过掌心的瘙痒。被察觉的时候，对方毫不留情地又咬了他一口，连脖子上刀也压深了一分。

僵持不下的局面终于迎来了转机。目标搂着他的美人跌跌撞撞地推门进入，几步路走的宛如西行取经，一步一停好事多磨，最终停在床边，就着榻沿颠簸起来。在梁上看得心如死水的千手，此刻却觉得这莺歌燕语难  
以直面，刚凉了几分的面上再度燃起来。好在怀中人的似乎比他更加难堪，几乎是瞬间松开了牙齿、弹了起来，惊恐的模样让厮杀半生的对手觉得新鲜。二人一起撞进对方瞳中，又同时移开了目光。

床边的人似乎腻了坚硬的地板，抱起美人一同摔进榻中。红楼的床榻自是宽敞又柔软，伴着运动轻摇也是上等情趣，猛然坠下的分量，让坚韧的床脊骤然弯曲，重重的磕在千手的手背与宇智波的后背上。预料外的作用力让千手跨过了保持的距离，拦在对方的肩胛处，而宇智波却直接摔进了千手扉间的颈窝，甚至连呻吟都脱口而出。

好在榻上的颠簸起伏不断，掩盖了那细微的呻吟声。差点的暴露惊得千手下意识拥紧怀中的人，又在收紧的拥抱里感受到了对方止不住的颤抖。怎么了？千手扉间才想开口询问，就察觉了手掌间不正常的水汽。宇智波背后的衣物潮湿的像他丢弃在楼外的外套，可他贴在自己胸前的布料却十分干爽。

这时的千手扉间忽然想起刚踏入这春阁时，掩盖在浓郁香粉气味下淡若游丝的血腥，本以为是有女子来了月事，现在看来今日自己过分大意了。

千手扉间一手攥紧宇智波，一手顺着那人的脊椎探下去，仅用两指动作轻柔，最终在背部正中摸到破损的衣料和火蜡。刚准备掀开那块冷掉的蜡油，颈上的利刃猛然施力朝着他的动脉切去。

一而再再而三地让人得手不是千手扉间的作风，特别还是让宇智波泉奈得手。早预料到的发难，终止于被打落短刀，千手收回背上的手解决掉威胁了自己半天的利刃，并将其打落在远处确保这人无法轻易拾取。

宇智波抬起埋在他颈窝的头，眼中翻涌着赤红，和之前红了眼尾不一样，是写轮眼的前兆。千手无言，毫无畏惧的回他一眼，松开刚刚得逞的那只手，另一只手悄悄改变了握法，偷摸搭在凶兽的脉上。

没有心的宇智波。就不该对你有期待。

千手扉间刚从刀子下解救自己，又被持刀的手扣上颈部。葱白的手指绕在伤口处，看起来是温柔地按压止血，但是带着薄茧的杀神之手随时准备掐断他的咽喉。本来的防备与警惕，随着手指探到的脉动逐渐打消，他斜目打量怀中人，可那人又窝了回去，只留给他一个压得乱糟糟的后脑勺，和警告式的加重手中力度。

吓唬谁呢，千手扉间不为所动。虚弱成这样你还能徒手撕了个满血的千手啊。

床脊规律的上下颠倒，伴着嘎吱嘎吱声响，落地的床单外面一室春光，而床单内的白发忍者单方面生着他自己也不懂的闷气。他无处安放的手又穿回原处，松松揽着身上的人，带着人挪动半寸避开床脊。无视掉宇智波之前的警告，千手扉间趁着他还没觉察，下手一个准狠掀掉整片扒在皮肤上的干蜡。

“！”

宇智波没出声，千手扉间倒是差点吼了出来——他被宇智波泉奈狠狠地咬了一口，咬在斜方肌上。若不是他肌肉还算厚实，锁骨都要被啃了——对方丝毫没有撒口的意思，拿着嘴里的肉磨着牙。

靠！他也不留情面，戳上背后那块已经血淋淋的皮肉。撕掉蜡油时也揭掉了伤口附近的皮肤，一指的伤口变成一掌的创口，千手扉间看不到血糊糊的实景，一切全靠摸。他摸一寸，肩头的人就多咬他一寸，他感觉自己肩头流血不止，咬他的凶兽甚至还吸了几口，半个身子都湿漉漉，大部分是他的血，剩下是汗与凶兽口水参半。他收回可爱小动物这句话。

从小成长在战场上的忍者，没有一个是惧痛的，痛感让他们清醒也让他们奋起，但这不代表千手扉间是个喜欢受伤的神经病。他带着压不住的火气戳开那一指宽的伤口，蜡油封了伤口太久，已经开始泛白溃烂，撕下干蜡的瞬间潰脓的气味就充斥在狭窄的榻下。擅长医疗的千手拒绝给瞎折腾自己的人温柔对待，也不管自己是不是上梁下水一手灰尘，就着那个小口子往里深入。宇智波家的人大多都是纤细修长，这个人更是瘦的没几两多余油脂，伤口的邻边就是凸起的脊骨。手指顺着狭长的甬道摸索，直到整根手指都探入，指尖终于触及到了坚硬物件。真是不太妙的位置。

千手扉间无法抽出伤口处的手，只得松开另一只手去揉一揉黑发。凶兽在他专心探查时松了口，埋在他身上不自觉地打颤，他伸手摸摸宇智波的脸——满脸全是他的血——眼睛也没了恐吓他的神采，眼尾泛红。他耐心地撬开咬人凶兽的嘴，敲敲还粘着红的白牙，把他的头按回自己肩头的伤口，扛不住就再喝几口。掐着他脖子的手放过了他的命脉，与另一条手臂一起环上他。

千手用力压紧怀中的身体，没有药物的情况下，生理性的肌肉收缩无论多优秀的忍者也无法避免，可箭头的位置太微妙，稍微的错位就会戳破内脏。他医术虽然不及他的兄长，但是这成程度的伤口想死在他手里也挺难，哪怕他什么器具药物都没有浑身上下只有条底裤。所以不应该慌张，可他现在仍然在冒汗，只怪怀里的人体温太高。不光要取出凶器，炎症也需要治疗——他手中活没有停下，脑子却分着神想着乱七八糟的事——给钱吗，这么费心图什么。

事实再一次证明了千手家的医疗水平，他双指夹着断开的箭头晃给人看，人家压根不搭理他——明明身子还在发抖眼角还挂着泪——一脸冷淡地推开他的手。

就说不能期待宇智波。

手术成功的喜悦一下子退了潮，他像是被浪花留在沙滩上晒太阳的海草，他把手中箭头当作黏在身上的沙粒，用力的甩出去，哐啷一声撞在床腿上，小小的响声在安静的房内也格外清晰——榻上的双人运动在手术中就已经停止了——怀中昏昏欲睡的人噌地支起身，与他面面相觑。

他其实也搞不懂自己孩子般的负气行为有什么意义，他本是个成熟又靠谱的男人，这样的孩子气就算父亲生时他也不曾做过几次。再三确定目标两人呼吸绵软规律深入梦乡后，他决定贯彻自己的幼稚行为，面对拖欠治疗费用的恶劣病患，谁要扮演济世良医。于是刚想询问的宇智波只得到了一个写满了“我不高兴”的侧脸。

黑发忍者生生愣住，高烧燎的他头晕眼花，背部的疼痛一点都没有减弱，他所剩无几的体力与智力都耗在了制伏老对手身上，他思考了足足五秒才闹懂现在的状况。拜托……宇智波哭笑不得，难道你也烧傻了吗。

虽然千手扉间不打算做个好医生，但他还没有扔掉仅存的责任感，他一面扭着脖子拒绝交流，一面将掌中的治疗查克拉压制到最微弱、虚空贴着伤口。拉长的颈部肌肉牵扯着伤口，疼痛高声呼喊着不要妥协，随后在锁骨上传来的湿滑触感中闭电。没有心的宇智波顺着这块脆弱的骨骼一路舔回他留下的齿痕，在伤口的边缘轻轻啃咬好似在报复生气的人，将要凝结的血块又融化在唇齿间，在舔舐中潺潺流淌。千手蹬腿以示不满，却被对方乘机缠上脚踝，打在颈肩的鼻息短促频快洋溢着欢乐，一点不顾忌他发黑的面色。攀在他颈上的手顺着线条往下滑，停在起伏的胸膛上，五指张开搓揉饱满的胸肌，指间都是挤压凸起的皮肉。千手立刻抛弃了责任，运转查克拉的手落下，精准拍在粉红的创口上，激得胸膛上闪现五条抓痕并被叼住了咽喉。

黑色的脑袋埋在他的颚骨下，千手不得不抬高下巴以免磕撞，导致喉头送得更前，凶兽啃得欢快。乱翘的黑色发丝随着主人的动作摇曳，有几缕蹭着千手的鼻底，而这位平日雷厉风行的忍者连手都懒得动，只是偏头蹭开黑色发丝，将自己的下巴靠在宇智波的头顶。鼻间轻嗅，是血、汗以及尘土的气味，一点闻不到主人原本的味道，实在不是什么美妙体验。他想到自己也泡了几天浑浊泥水，上梁下榻一身尘埃，臭味相投也是般配，他没有嫌弃，舔着他脖子的人也没有。

火气被那一小截软肉舔舐得干干净净，伤口在微弱的查克拉照耀下缓缓愈合，手指数着脊椎一节一节地下移，揉进那段细韧的腰。垂眼观察一下随时可能咬人的凶兽，得到了一个加大力度的吮吸，冷面的白发千手再次确定对方深埋着头，咧开嘴笑得豪爽且安静。潜在腰窝的手不安分的巡游，得寸进尺贪得无厌是人类的通病，不过千手扉间活得向来小心，坚固的坝需等待满溢的时刻。

榻上的住客睡梦中翻身，带着被褥滑落地面，卷携着一个瓷瓶咕噜噜滚进床下，撞在肩头撒了满地的粉末，两人齐齐支起身，方才的气氛在警觉中缓缓消散。

千手家的忍者在踏入战场前、都是先出入药堂的，白发千手一眼便辨别了无害的药粉。他对盯着自己的宇智波微微摇头示意无妨，霸道的揽着人躺回原处，不做解释。他不太好解释，这是瓶助兴药。这类药物对耐药性极高的千手扉间来说，几乎只能感到呛鼻，但对于宇智波来说怎么样他拿不准，考虑到能让床上那早步中年的目标奋战五回合的药力，他按紧怀中黑色的脑袋。说实话他乐于看到宇智波的狼狈样子，但不是现在这幅鬼样子被劣质的药物影响，他皱着眉头带着人远离那摊粉末。

可惜没有心的宇智波一点都不体谅他的用意，黑色脑袋不停小幅晃动试图重获自由，乱翘的碎发来回地打在他脸上，岂能让这人如愿？千手按得更加大力，纤细的这人哪是他肉搏掰力的对手，无计可施的邪恶宇智波曲起手指蓄力，狠狠地拧了一把他的胸前的凸起。千手扉间差点撞上床板，想也没想回了对方一巴掌，一点没收力拍在屁股上，弹起的宇智波重击他的下颚。

两个人捂头的捂头、捂颚的捂颚，瞪着对方惊愕于彼此的无耻。千手不想移开目光，这会显得他输了气势，但显而易见他现在的确没那么理直气壮，对方也觉察到了——毕竟对方正坐在自己慢慢肿胀起来的部位，而他近乎全裸只有一条什么都遮挡不住的底裤。他很肯定那摊劣质的药粉对自己没有任何影响——哪怕他泡在里面仰泳，他说不清自己是因为人家那要命地一掐，或者残留在手中的臀部触感，总之哪一个都不太对，问题太严重了，还不如那摊药粉。奋勇杀敌十多年换来的威名碎了个稀烂，他祈祷千手家传的厚脸皮至少能阻挡一些脸上的热度，他鼓起勇气决心把错误推给那摊无辜的粉末，回神时才发现对方早就移开了目光。

宇智波垂着眼盯着地毯，额前的头发遮挡了大部分脸颊，察觉到视线时立刻切回怒视的姿态，又转变成惊讶的神情。千手不去思考对方发现了什么，只是观察着黑发隙间漏出的泛红皮肤，直到突如其来热息打在唇边，他才发现宇智波的脸近在咫尺，黑瞳中映着他的眼。这份的目光太难揣测，他不想浪费心思去猜，只能捧起宇智波沾满血迹的脸，用拇指去擦拭。可惜他忘记了自己也是满手的血腥，宇智波的血和千手的血在本该十分漂亮的脸混作一团，可怜兮兮的样子逗笑了千手，没等他变回严肃呆板的无聊忍者，宇智波俯身给了他第二个吻。

他们在花街的榻下交换了一个充满血腥味的吻。

千手扉间不想闭上眼，他看着宇智波泉奈薄薄眼睑的起伏，无意识地哼出绵长的鼻音，细长的睫毛搔过他的脸。遗落的刀就在伸手可及的地方，他搂住他抽刀朝着床板捅上去，拉着他弯腰钻出床底，将一击毙命的目标粗鲁的扯下床铺，把他的老对手按进柔软的被褥。一旁的女子惊醒在巨变中，又在猩红的勾玉眼中软绵绵倒下。

千手族地中流言不断，他们年轻的二当家执行暗杀任务回来时穿了一件明显不合适的外衣，拉不上的衣襟露出满是红印的脖颈，胸膛的抓痕若隐若现。

千手柱间蹲在水房门口偷窥他淋浴的弟弟，他并不是有什么特殊癖好的变态，只是弟弟背上成片的抓痕与肩上渗血的齿痕吓得他不敢踏前。这么激烈的嘛？千手柱间觉得和弟弟比自己纯情像个孩子，他完全不愿面对才成年不久的弟弟已出去寻欢的现实，但是他还有更严肃的问题需要思考。伤成这样，别是去强欺良家人了吧！一头长发都快被薅掉时他终于决定选择相信弟弟的人品——没准这是情趣！——他脑内高呼强口号迫自己不去思索别的可能。

千手扉间端着水盆出来，就看他哥蹲在水房门口活像个偷窥女澡堂的流氓，心情愉悦的他没有恶言相向。“什么事？”只要不是谷子没买到都可以原谅你。

好言好语吓得战无不胜的千手柱间脚底一滑坐进了泥巴坑里，他颤巍巍地比出一根手指，歪过头戳了戳自己的肩又抬起头来回扫自己的脖子，最后停在胸前疯狂画圈，睁圆了眼睛明示对方他问不出口。好在他弟确实聪慧，语言并不重要，“嗯，”柱间凝固了，“我成年了，没什么关系吧。”

思想保守行事老派的千手长子对于弟弟的放浪行迹痛心疾首，又念及父亲临终之言深感此事全是自己失责，不忍责备弟弟，只好说，“是哪里的姑娘？你喜欢、哥哥可以去帮你说亲？”

他向来少年老成不苟言笑的弟弟听完他的话，似哼似笑地发出一声响，扯开嘴角露出一个戾气满满的恶役笑容。

“你快去吧。”

END  
————————

千手扉间：今天教你写死字  
宇智波斑：你再说一遍刚刚雨太大

**Author's Note:**

> lof难民希望没有填错什么东西…


End file.
